The Adventures of Pinocchio
The Adventures of Pinocchio (pron.: /pɪˈnoʊki.oʊ/, US dict: pĭ·nō′·kē·ō; Italian: Le avventure di Pinocchio) is a novel for children by Italian author Carlo Collodi, written in Florence. The first half was originally a serial between 1881 and 1883, and then later completed as a book for children in February 1883. It is about the mischievous adventures of Pinocchio (pronounced piˈnɔkkjo in Italian), an animated marionette, and his poor father, a woodcarver named Geppetto. It is considered a classic of children's literature and has spawned many derivative works of art, such as Disney's 1940 animated movie of the same name, and commonplace ideas such as a liar's long nose. History The Adventures of Pinocchio is a story about an animated puppet, a talking cricket, and boys who turn into donkeys and other fairy tale devices that would be familiar to a reader of Alice in Wonderland or the Brothers Grimm. However, Pinocchio's world is not in a traditional fairy-tale world, instead containing the hard realities of the need for food, shelter, and the basic measures of daily life. The setting of the story is in fact the very real Tuscan area of Italy as a background. It was a unique literary melding of genres for its time. The story's Italian language is peppered with Florentine dialect features, such as the protagonist's Florentine name. In the 1850s, Collodi began to have a variety of both fiction and non-fiction books published. Once, he translated some French fairy-tales so well that he was asked whether he would like to write some of his own. In 1881, he sent a short episode in the life of a wooden puppet to a friend who edited a newspaper in Rome, wondering whether the editor would be interested in publishing this "bit of foolishness" in his children's section. The editor did, and the children loved it. The adventures of Pinocchio were serialized in the paper in 1881-2, and then published in 1883 with huge success. In the original, serialized version, Pinocchio dies a gruesome death—hanged for his innumerable faults, at the end of Chapter 15. At the request of his editor, Collodi added chapters 16–36, in which the Fairy with Turquoise Hair (or "Blue Fairy", as the Disney version names her) rescues Pinocchio and eventually transforms him into a real boy, when he acquires a deeper understanding of himself, making the story suitable for children. In the second half of the book, the maternal figure of the Blue Fairy is the dominant character, versus the paternal figure of Geppetto, in the first part. Children's literature was a new idea in Collodi's time, an innovation in the 19th century. Thus in content and style it was new and modern, opening the way to many writers of the following century. 'International Popularity' Collodii, who died in 1890, was respected during his lifetime as a talented writer and social commentator, and his fame continued to grow when Pinocchio was first translated into English by Mary Alice Murray in 1892, whose translation was added to the widely-read Everyman's Library in 1911. Other well regarded English translations include the 1926 translation by Carol Della Chiesa, and the 1986 bilingual edition by Nicolas J. Perella. The popularity of the story was bolstered by the powerful philosopher-critic Benedetto Croce who greatly admired the tale. Plot 'Original story (''first half) The story begins in Tuscany. A carpenter has found a block of pinewood which he plans to carve into a leg for his table. When he begins, however, the log shouts out, "Don't strike me too hard!" Frightened by the talking log, the carpenter, Antonio or Master Cherry as he is called does not know what to do until his neighbor Geppetto, known for disliking children, drops by looking for a piece of wood to build a marionette. Seeing a perfect opportunity, Antonio gives the block to Geppetto. Geppetto is extremely poor and plans to make a living as a puppeteer. He carves the block into a boy and names him "Pinocchio". As soon as Pinocchio's nose has been carved, it begins to grow longer and longer before Geppetto is finished with him. After the puppet is finished, Geppetto teaches him to walk and Pinocchio runs out the door and away into the town. He is caught by a Carabiniere but when people say that Geppetto dislikes children, the carabineer assumes that Pinocchio has been mistreated and imprisons Geppetto. Pinocchio heads back to Geppetto's house and encounters The Talking Cricket who has lived in the house for over a century. It tells him that boys who do not obey their parents grow up to be donkeys. Pinocchio angrilly throws a hammer at the cricket and accidentally kills it. Unable to find food in the house, Pinocchio ventures to a neighbor's house to beg for food and the annoyed neighbor pours a basin of water on him. Pinocchio returns home freezing and tries to warm himself by placing his feet upon the stove. The next morning he wakes to find that his feet have burnt off. Geppetto, who has been released from jail and has three pears for a meal, makes his son a new pair of feet and some clothes to wear. In gratitude, Pinocchio promises to go to school. Since Geppetto has no money to buy school books, he sells his only coat. '''The Marionette Theater Pinocchio heads off to school, but on the way he is distracted by some music and crowds and he follows the sounds until he finds himself in a crowd of people, all congregated to see the Great Marionette Theater. Pinocchio sells his school books for tickets to the show. During the performance, the puppets Harlequin, Punch, and Signora Rosaura see Pinocchio and cry out, "It is our brother Pinocchio!" The audience grows angry, and the theater director, Mangiafuoco, comes out to see what is going on. Upset, he decides to use Pinocchio as firewood to cook his dinner. Pinocchio pleads to be saved and Mangiafuoco gives in. When he learns about Pinocchio's poor father, he gives the marionette five gold pieces for Geppetto. 'The Fox and The Cat' As Pinocchio heads home to give the coins to his father, he meets a fox and a cat who convince him that if he plants his coins in the Field of Miracles, outside the city of Catchfools, then they will grow into a tree with a thousand gold coins, or perhaps two thousand. Pinocchio heads off on a journey to Catchfools with the Cat and Fox. On the way, they stop at the Inn of the Red Crayfish, where the Fox and Cat gorge themselves on food at Pinocchio's expense. The fox and cat take off ahead of Pinocchio and disguise themselves as bandits while Pinocchio continues on toward Catchfools. The ghost of the Talking Cricket appears, telling him to go home and give the coins to his father but Pinocchio ignores him. As he passes through the forest, the disguised Cat and Fox jump out and try to rob Pinocchio, who hides the money in his mouth. In the struggle that follows Pinocchio bites the Cat's hand off and escapes deeper into the forest where he sees a white house ahead. Stopping to knock on the door, he is greeted by a young Fairy with Turquoise Hair, who says she is dead and waiting to be taken. However, as he speaks to her, the bandits catch him and hang him in a tree. After a while the Fox and Cat get tired of waiting for the marionette to suffocate and leave. 'Second Half' The Blue-haired Fairy sends a falcon and a poodle to rescue Pinocchio, and she calls in three famous doctors to tell her if Pinocchio is dead. The first two (an owl and a crow) are uncertain, but the third—the Talking Cricket that Pinocchio presumably killed earlier—knows that Pinocchio is fine and tells the marionette that he has been disobedient and hurt his father. The Blue-haired Fairy tries to make Pinocchio take medicine, saying he will soon die if he doesn't, but he refuses to take it, despite promising to if he is given sugar, which the Blue-haired Fairy gives him. However Four Black Rabbits then enter the room with a coffin and tell Pinocchio they have come to take him away, as he will be dead soon. Pinocchio takes the medicine and the rabbits leave. The Blue-haired Fairy asks Pinocchio what happened and he tells her. She then asks him where the gold coins are. Pinocchio lies, saying he has lost them. As he utters this lie (and more) his nose begins to grow until it is so long he cannot turn around in the room. The Fairy explains to Pinocchio that it is his lies that are making his nose grow long, then calls in a flock of woodpeckers to chisel down his nose. 'The City of Catchfools' Pinocchio and the Blue-haired Fairy decide to become brother and sister, and the Fairy sends for Geppetto to come live with them in the forest. Pinocchio heads out to meet his father, but on the way he meets the fox and cat again (whom he had not recognized as the bandits, even though he has a hint from the cat's bandaged front paw—which he had bitten earlier; the fox tells him the cat had shown mistaken kindness to a wolf). They remind Pinocchio of the Field of Miracles, and finally he agrees to go with them and plant his gold. After half a day's journey, they reach the city of Catchfools. Everyone in the town has done something exceedingly foolish and now suffers as a result. When they reach the "Field of Miracles", Pinocchio buries his gold then runs off to wait the twenty minutes it will take for his gold to grow. After twenty minutes he returns, only to find no tree and—even worse—no gold coins. Realizing what has happened from a bird, he goes to Catchfools and tells the judge, an old Gorilla, about the fox and cat. The judge (as is the custom in Catchfools) sends Pinocchio to prison for his foolishness for four months. While he is in prison, however, the emperor of Catchfools declares a celebration, and all prisoners are set free. As Pinocchio heads back to the forest, he finds an enormous serpent with a smoking tail blocking the way. After some confusion, he asks the serpent to move, but the serpent remains completely still. Concluding that it is dead, Pinocchio begins to step over it, but the serpent suddenly rises up and hisses at the marionette, toppling him over onto his head. Struck by Pinocchio's fright and comical position, the snake laughs so hard, it bursts an artery and dies. 'The Farmer' While sneaking into a farmer's yard to take some grapes, Pinocchio is caught in a weasel trap. He asks a bird to help him, but it refuses after hearing Pinocchio was planning to steal grapes. When the farmer comes out and finds Pinocchio, he ties him up in a doghouse to guard his chicken coop. That night, a group of weasels come and tell Pinocchio that they had made a deal with former watchdog Melampo to let them raid the chicken coop if he could have a chicken. Pinocchio says he wants two chickens, so the weasels agree and go into the henhouse. Pinocchio then locks the door and barks loudly. The farmer gets the weasels and frees Pinocchio as a reward. Pinocchio comes to where the cottage was and finds nothing but a gravestone. Believing the Blue-haired Fairy died from sorrow, he weeps until a friendly pigeon offers to give him a ride to the seashore, where Geppetto is building a boat to go out and search for Pinocchio. They fly to the seashore and Pinocchio sees Geppetto out in a boat. The puppet leaps into the water and tries to swim to Geppetto, but the waves are too rough and Pinocchio is washed underwater as Geppetto is swallowed by a terrible shark. A kindly dolphin gives Pinocchio a ride to the nearest island, which is the Island of Busy Bees. Everyone is working and no one will give Pinocchio any food as long as he will not help them. He finally offers to carry a lady's jug home in return for food and water. 'The Return of the Fairy' When they get to the house, Pinocchio recognizes the lady as the Blue-haired Fairy, now miraculously old enough to be his mother. She says she will act as Pinocchio's mother and Pinocchio will begin going to school. She hints that if Pinocchio does well in school and tries his hardest to be good for one whole year he will become a real boy. Pinocchio starts school the next day and after showing his determination becomes a friend to all the schoolboys. A while later a group of boys, jealous of Pinocchio being top of the class because it makes them feel small, trick the puppet into playing hookey by saying they saw a large whale at the beach. Hoping that it is the shark that swallowed Geppetto, he accompanies them to the beach only to find he has been fooled. He begins fighting with the boys and one boy grabs a schoolbook of Pinocchio's and throws it at him. The marionette ducks and the book hits another boy named Eugene, who is knocked out. The other boys flee while Pinocchio tries to revive Eugene. Then two policemen come up and accuse Pinocchio of injuring Eugene. Before he can explain, the policemen grab him to take him to jail—but he escapes and is chased into the sea by the police dog. The dog starts to drown and Pinocchio saves him. The dog is grateful and promises to be Pinocchio's friend. Pinocchio happily starts swimming to shore. Then The Green Fisherman catches Pinocchio in his net and starts to eat the fish, saying Pinocchio must be a very special fish. Taking off the marionette's clothes and covering him with flour, the ogre prepares to eat Pinocchio. The police dog then comes in and rescues Pinocchio from the ogre. On the way home, Pinocchio stops at a man's house and asks about Eugene. The man says Eugene is fine, but that Pinocchio must be a truant. Pinocchio says that he is always truthful and obedient. Again his nose grows longer and Pinocchio immediately tells the truth about himself, causing the nose to shrink back to normal. Pinocchio gets home in the middle of the night. He knocks on the door and a snail opens the third-story window. Pinocchio pleads to be let in and the snail says he will come down. Since a snail is slow, it takes all night for the snail to come down and let Pinocchio in. By the time the snail comes down Pinocchio has banged his foot against the door and gotten stuck. The snail brings Pinocchio artificial food and the marionette faints. When he wakes, he is on the couch and the Fairy says she will give him another chance. Pinocchio does excellently in school and passes with high honors. The Fairy promises that Pinocchio will be a real boy next day and says he should invite all his friends to a party. He goes to invite everyone, but he is sidetracked when he meets a boy named Romeo—nicknamed Lampwick because he is so tall and skinny. Lampwick is about to go to a place called Toyland, where everyone plays all day and never works. Pinocchio goes along with him and they have a wonderful time in the land of Play—until one morning Pinocchio awakes with donkey ears. A Squirrel tells him that boys who do nothing but play and never work always grow into donkeys. 'As a donkey' Within a short while Pinocchio has become a donkey. He is sold to a circus and is trained to do all kinds of tricks. Then one night in the circus he falls and sprains his leg. The circus owner sells the donkey to a man who wants to skin him and make a drum. The man throws the donkey into the sea to drown him—and brings up a living wooden boy. Pinocchio explains that the fish ate all the donkey skin off of him and he is now a marionette again. Pinocchio dives back into the water and swims out to sea—when he is swallowed by The Terrible Shark. Inside the shark Pinocchio meets a tuna who is resigned to the fate and just says they will have to wait to be digested. Pinocchio sees a light from far off and he follows the light. At the other end is Geppetto, who had been living on a ship that was also in the shark. Pinocchio and Geppetto and the tuna manage to get out from inside the shark and Pinocchio heroically attempts to swim with Geppetto to shore, which turns out to be too far; however, the tuna rescues them and brings them to shore. Pinocchio and Geppetto try to find a place to stay. They pass two beggars, who are the Fox and the Cat. The Cat is, ironically, really blind now, and the fox is actually lame, tailless (having sold his tail for money) and mangy. They plead for food or money, but Pinocchio will give them nothing, telling them it serves them right for their wickedness. They arrive at a small house, and living there is the Talking Cricket, who says they can stay. Pinocchio gets a job doing work for a farmer, whose donkey is dying. Pinocchio recognizes the donkey as Lampwick. Pinocchio mourns over Lampwick's dead body and the farmer is perplexed as to why. Pinocchio says that Lampwick was his friend and they went to school together, causing Farmer John to be even more confused. 'Traditional Ending' After long months of working for the farmer and supporting the ailing Geppetto he goes to town with what money he has saved (40 pennies to be exact) to buy himself a new suit. He meets the snail, who tells him that the Blue-haired Fairy is ill and needs money. Pinocchio instantly gives the snail all the money he has, promising that he will help his mother as much as he is helping his father. That night, he dreams he is visited by the Fairy, who kisses him. When he wakes up, he is a real boy at last. Furthermore, Pinocchio finds that the Fairy left him a new suit and boots, and a bag which Pinocchio thinks is the forty pennies he originally loaned to the Blue Fairy. The boy is shocked to find instead forty freshly minted gold coins. He is also reunited with Geppetto, now healthy and resuming woodcarving. They live happily ever after. Characters *'Pinocchio': Pinocchio is a naughty, pine-wood marionette who gains wisdom through a series of misadventures which lead him to becoming a real human as reward for his good deeds. *'Mister Geppetto': Geppetto is an elderly, impoverished woodcarver and the creator (and thus father) of Pinocchio. He wears a yellow wig that looks like cornmeal mush (or polendina), and subsequently the children of the neighborhood (as well as some of the adults) call him "Polendina", which greatly annoys him. "Geppetto" is a nickname for Giuseppe. *'Mister Antonio': (anˈtɔːnjo in Italian, /ɑːnˈtoʊnjoʊ/ ân·tō′·nyō in English; Mastro Antonio): Antonio is an elderly carpenter. He finds the log that eventually becomes Pinocchio, planning to make it into a table leg until it cries out "Please be careful!" The children call Antonio "Mastro Cherry" because of his red nose. *'The Talking Cricket': (il Grillo parlante): the Talking Cricket is a cricket whom Pinocchio kills after it tries to give him some advice. The cricket comes back as a ghost to continue advising the marionette. *'Mangiafuoco': (mandʒaˈfwɔːko in Italian, /ˌmɑːndʒəˈfwoʊkoʊ/ mân′·jə·fwō′·kō in English; literally "Fire-Eater"): Mangiafuoco is the wealthy director of the Great Marionette Theatre. He has red eyes and a black beard which reaches to the floor, and his mouth is "as wide as an oven with teeth like yellow fangs". Despite his appearances, however, Mangiafuoco (which the story says is his given name) is not evil. *'Harlequin': (Arlecchino), Punch (Pulcinella), and Signora Rosaura: Harlequin, Punch, and Signora Rosaura are puppets at the Theatre who embrace Pinocchio as their brother. *'The Fox and the Cat': (la Volpe ed il Gatto): Greedy animals pretending to be lame and blind respectively, the pair lead Pinocchio astray, rob him, and eventually try to hang him. *'The Innkeeper': (l'Oste): an innkeeper who is in league with Fox and Cat, and tricks Pinocchio into an ambush. *'The Fairy with Turquoise Hair': (la Fata dai Capelli turchini): the turquoise fairy is the spirit of the forest who rescues Pinocchio and adopts him first as her brother, then as her son. *'The Owl '(la Civetta) and the Crow (la Cornacchia): two famous doctors who diagnose Pinocchio. *'The Judge': (il Giudice): the gorilla judge of Catchfool. *'The Serpent': (il Serpente): an enormous snake with a smoking tail. *'The Farmer': (il Contadino): a farmer whose chickens are plagued by weasel attacks. *'Melampo': a watchdog. *'The Terrible Dogfish': (Il Terribile Pescecane): a mile-long, five-story-high fish; pescecane, while literally meaning "dog fish", generally means "shark" in Italian *'Alidoro' (del can mastino) (aliˈdɔːro in Italian, /ˌɑːliˈdɒroʊ/ â′·lē·dŏr′·ō in English): the old mastiff of a carabineer. *'The Green Fisherman': (Il Pescatore Verde): a green skinned ogre who catches Pinocchio in his fishing net and attempts to eat him *'Romeo': (roˈmɛːo in Italian, /ˈroʊmi.oʊ/ rō′·mē·ō in English)/"Lampwick" or "Candlewick" (Lucignolo): a tall, thin boy (like a wick) who is Pinocchio's best friend and a trouble-maker. *'The Little Man': (l'Omino): the owner of Toy Country. *'The Manager': (il Direttore): the ringmaster of a circus. *'The Master': (il Padrone): a man who wants to make Pinocchio's hide into a drum. *'The Tunny Fish': (il Tonno): a tuna fish as "large as a two-year-old horse" who has been swallowed by the Terrible Dogfish. *'Giangio' (ˈdʒandʒo in Italian; /ˈdʒɑːndʒoʊ/ jân′·jō in English): the farmer who buys Romeo as a donkey. Adaptations *The story has been adapted into many forms on stage and screen, some keeping close to the original Collodi narrative while others treat the story more freely. There are at least fourteen English-language films based on the story (see also:The Adventures of Pinocchio), not to mention the Italian, French, Russian, German, Japanese, and many other versions for the big screen and for television, and several musical adaptations. *Aleksey Nikolayevich Tolstoy wrote a famous Russian adaptation of the book, entitled The Little Gold Key or the Adventures of Buratino (1936) illustrated by Alexander Koshkin, translated from Russian by Kathleen Cook-Horujy, Raduga Publishers, Moscow, 1990, 171 pages, SBN 5-05-002843-4 (burattino is Italian for "puppet"). Leonid Vladimirski later wrote and illustrated a sequel, Buratino in the Emerald City, bringing Buratino to the Magic Land that Alexander Melentyevich Volkov based on the Land of Oz, and which Vladimirski had illustrated. *The Adventures of Pinocchio (1936), a historically-notable, unfinished Italian animated feature film. *The Disney animated film Pinocchio (released February 7, 1940). It loosely follows Collodi's story and is considered a masterpiece of the art of animation. It was deemed culturally significant by the Library of Congress and selected for preservation in the United States National Film Registry. *Pinocchio, a 1957 TV musical broadcast live during the Golden Age of Television, directed and choreographed by Hanya Holm, and starring such actors as Mickey Rooney (in the title role), Walter Slezak (as Geppetto), Fran Allison (as the Blue Fairy), and Martyn Green (as the Fox). This version featured songs by Alec Wilder and was shown on NBC. It was part of a then-popular trend of musicalizing fantasy stories for television, following the immense success of the Mary Martin Peter Pan, which made its TV debut in 1955. *The New Adventures of Pinocchio A series of 5 minute stop-motion animated vignettes by Jules Bass and Arthur Rankin Jr. *Turlis Abenteuer an East German version released in 1967. In 1969 it was dubbed into English and shown in the US as Pinocchio. *Pinocchio (1968), a musical version of the story that aired in the United States on NBC, with pop star Peter Noone playing the puppet. This one bore no resemblance to the 1957 television version. *Un burattino di nome Pinocchio (1972) (in English A Puppet named Pinocchio in Spanish Las Fantasias de Pinocho), directed by Giuliano Cenci, was an extraordinary technical and artistic animation achievement, featuring some of the greatest Italian actors of the age such as Lauro Gazzolo and Renato Rascel. Carlo Collodi's grandchildren, Mario and Antonio Lorenzini advised the production. *Le avventure di Pinocchio (1972), an exceptional high-quality TV mini-series by Italian director Luigi Comencini, starring Andrea Balestri as Pinocchio, Nino Manfredi as Geppetto and Gina Lollobrigida as the Fairy. *Mokku of the Oak Tree (1972 TV program) Tatsunoko Productions *Pinocchio (1976), still another live-action musical version for television, with Sandy Duncan in a trouser role as the puppet, Danny Kaye as Geppetto, and Flip Wilson as the Fox. It was telecast on CBS, and is available on DVD. *Piccolino no Bōken (1976 TV program) Nippon Animation *Pinocchio no Boken (1979 TV program) DAX International *A 1984 episode of Faerie Tale Theatre starring Paul Reubens as the puppet. Golden Films's Pinocchio, released in 1993 and produced by Diane Eskenazi. *The Adventures of Pinocchio (1996), a film by Steve Barron starring Martin Landau as Geppetto and Johnathan Taylor Thomas as Pinocchio *Geppetto (2000), a television film broadcast on The Wonderful World of Disney starring Drew Carey in the title role, Seth Adkins as Pinocchio, Brent Spiner as Stromboli, and Julia Louis-Dreyfus as the Blue Fairy. *Pinocchio (2002), a live-action film directed by and starring Roberto Benigni. *An opera, The Adventures of Pinocchio, composed by Jonathan Dove to a libretto by Alasdair Middleton, was commissioned by Opera North and premièred at the Grand Theatre in Leeds, England, on 21 December 2007. Derivative works *Cherubini, E (1911), Pinocchio in Africa, Italy. *Tolstoy, Aleksey Nikolayevich (1936), The Golden Key, or the Adventures of Buratino, Russia, a loose adaptation. (bronze statues of Pinocchio, the Cat, and the Fox) Fontana a Pinocchio, Milan, 1956. *(feature) Pinocchio in Outer Space, 1965: Pinocchio has adventures in outer space, with an alien turtle as a friend. *The Erotic Adventures of Pinocchio, 1971 was advertised with the memorable line, "It's not his nose that grows!" Weldon, John (1977) (parody), Spinnolio, National Film Board of Canada. *(animation) Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night, 1987, a follow up. *(movie) Edward Scissorhands, 1990 contains elements both of Frankenstein and Pinocchio. *Coover, Robert (1991) (novel), Pinocchio in Venice continues the story of Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy, and other characters. *Pinocchio's Revenge, 1996. *Spielberg, Steven (2001) (film), A.I. Artificial Intelligence, based on a Stanley Kubrick project that was cut short by Kubrick's death, recasts the Pinocchio theme; in it an android with emotions longs to become a real boy. *(movie) Shrek, 2001: Pinocchio was a character in the first three movies *Shrek the Musical, Broadway, December 14, 2008. (CGI film) Pinocchio 3000, Canada. *Teacher's Pet, 2004 contains elements and references of the 1940 adaptation and A.I. Artificial Intelligence. *Dine, James ‘Jim’ (2006) (illustrations), Steidl. *———— (2007) (sculptural exhibition), Pinocchio, PaceWildenstein. *Navok, Lior (2009) (opera). Two acts: actors, woodwind quintet and piano. *Costantini, Vito (2011) (musical), The other Pinocchio, the first musical sequel to 'Adventures of Pinocchio'. The musical is based on (book) The other Pinocchio, Brescia: La Scuola Editrice, 1999. The composer is Antonio Furioso. Vito Costantini wrote "The other Pinocchio" after the discovery of a few sheets of an old manuscript attributed to Collodi and dated 21/10/1890. The news of the discovery appeared in the major Italian newspapers. It is assumed the Tuscan artist wrote a sequel to 'The Adventures of Pinocchio' he never published. Starting from handwritten sheets, Costantini has reconstructed the second part of the story. In 2000 'The other Pinocchio' won first prize in national children's literature Città of Bitritto. *Carter, Scott William (2012) (novel), Wooden Bones is described as the untold story of Pinocchio, with a dark twist. Pino, as he’s come to be known after he became a real boy, has discovered that he has the power to bring puppets to life himself. *Marvel Fairy Tales, a comic book series by C. B. Cebulski, features a retelling of The Adventures of Pinocchio with the robotic superhero called The Vision in the role of Pinocchio. *Once Upon a Time, (2011) ABC television series. Pinocchio and many other characters from the story have major roles in the episodes "That Still Small Voice" and "The Stranger". See Also Pinocchio Paradox